The Island
by PlotBunniesIncorporated
Summary: Loosely based off of X-Men. Ryoma is take to The Islan where kids with 'gifts' are taken. There, he meets Tezuka, the strongest and darkest of them all. Anyway, The Island has a much darker existence. OT6, YukixSanaxAtoxFujixTezuxRyo!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Prince of Tennis! Enjoy!- Sorry, just watched X-Men!**_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka looked around him in fear. Where was he? The building he was in was dark and cold. He could see the mist come out of his captor's mouths as they dragged the kicking boy down the long hallway. The seven year old tried to scream for help, but the gag in his mouth muffled him. Everything was blurry as he didn't have his glasses. They had fallen off sometime during his struggle when the men came to get him. He closed his eyes as hot tears began to flow._

_These monsters had killed his father, and for all he knew, his mother too._

"_Come on, boy!" One of the burly men shouted as he yanked Tezuka's left arm. The boy felt a jolt of pain and attempted to cry out. He jerked back and tried to dig his heels into the concrete floor._

_The other man punched him in the face…hard._

"_Come on you little shit!"_

_Tezuka whimpered and tried to pull back. The first man pulled out his gag and spat in face._

"_Do ya wanna say sometin'?"_

_Tezuka spat blood into the man's face and regretted it immediately. He had no time to react as another fist collided with his jaw. He felt his head snap to the side and for a moment, he felt like he was flying. Until, that is, he met with the floor._

_He saw someone in a white lab coat come from a door ahead of them, however they were upside down. His vision began to swim and his hearing began to fade. His world began to darken, but he could register the fact that the new person was yelling at the men._

_--_

_Tezuka opened his hazel brown eyes to find a white ceiling and bright lights. He snapped his eyes closed and brought up a hand to cover his eyes. He groaned and sat up slowly. His jaw hurt like hell but nonetheless he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes again._

_What was this?_

_He looked around the room and noticed that everything was white. He had a small bed with white sheets, a small white nightstand, a __white__ door, and __**white**__ floors, ceilings, and walls. There was a large window that covered one whole wall and he could see people on the other side. He slowly went up to it and pressed a hand against it._

_A woman with magenta hair and glasses looked up and smiled slightly. She pressed a finger against a button. A loud tone echoed in the room and the seven year old covered his ears._

"_I'm sorry if this hurts you a bit Kunimitsu-kun. I'm Aoi Hanamura."_

_Tezuka dropped his hands slowly and looked around in amazement to see where the speakers were._

"_W-where am I?"_

_Hanamura smiled at his innocent voice. However, that smile also held sadness._

"_You're at The Island, my dear. You've been here for quite a few days actually. You may not remember, but you woke up a few times while you were under the influence of medication. We had to drug you to become calm."_

_Tezuka's brown eyes began to glow a soft hazel before turning green._

"_Where am I?" His voice was tight and much more guttural._

"_You are at The Island."_

"_Where. Am. I?"_

"_At th-,"_

"_WHERE AM I!?" His voice echoed and the window vibrated before cracking. Hanamura gasped and pressed another button. Red gas filled the room and Tezuka's eyes reverted back to brown as he covered his mouth and nose. He backed up into a corner of the room and began to cough._

"_Not…again…," he muttered as he blacked out again._

_Hanamura pressed another button and a white gas entered the room and neutralized it. She used a card to enter the room and walked towards Tezuka. The little boy was huddled in a ball, but he stretched out limply as Hanamura carried him to the bed._

_As she was pulling away, a little hand grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. She tried to pry it off and looked back to Tezuka's face but met bright green eyes._

_Tezuka gnashed his teeth together as he lunged forward and pinned th scientist to the bed._

"_TELL. ME!"_

"_I-I can't!" Hanamura gasped as Tezuka's small hand clasped her neck in a death grip. She began to feel lightheaded and waved her arms to the other people._

_Two men came in and injected something into Tezuka's skinny arm._

_The boy fell onto Hanamura's chest, unconscious. They help the woman up and tucked the boy into bed._

"_I want it now."_

_Another woman entered the room and surveyed it quickly with her steel gray eyes._

"_Aoi, let's not be hasty. The results from the other tests haven't come in yet!"_

_A young man entered and laughed nervously. In his hands was a folder with Tezuka's name and basic info on it._

"_Actually it just did."_

_Hanamura looked at him, "And?"_

_The man flipped through it before swallowing. He looked at the boy in pity, "He'll survive it."_

_Hanamura's lips were in a thin line. "Do it."_

_The men looked at the young boy in pity. They pulled the sheets back and the first man lifted the boy as if he was something precious. They carried him down a hall and into another impeccably white lab._

_They placed him on the cold, steel slab. Below it was a tank filled with a bright blue liquid. Above it were surgical implements with sharp needles and ugly looking things. Above the floor were ramparts where computers were situated and people walked to and fro._

_The men tied Tezuka to the table after stripping him naked. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and backed away._

"_Poor kid," The taller man said as they walked away._

_The second man wiped away tears. "I feel like a puss."_

"_It's okay," the other one said as he pat his back. "You have son around his age, right?"_

"_I can't imagine my boy going through this."_

_--_

"_Begin," Hanamura said as she checked the boy's vitals. Everyone looked away from the tank and table as they flipped the switches and pressed the various buttons._

_The sound of hydraulic fluid lowering the steel slab echoed through the silent room, despite the fact that there were over forty people there._

_The boy was lowered into the tank and his soft brown hair floated around his head like a halo. Everyone's heart ached as the sound of the surgical limbs echoed. Sharp needles, almost a foot long, began to spin and dove into the water. _

_Tezuka's eyes began to flutter as the drugs began to wear off. _

_The needles pierced his skin and his eyes snapped open. Needles were in his forehead, face, arms, legs, and torso._

"_Aoi! He's awake! We have to abort!"_

"_NO!" Hanamura slammed a silver button and something green and purple filled each needle's vile. She pressed a blue button and the serum was injected into Tezuka._

_The young boy began to shake and seize uncontrollably as he screamed at the pain. It felt like his body was being torn apart._

_People winced and looked away._

"_Aoi, he's pulse is at 300! He'll die!" The other woman screamed, her gray eyes were wide with fear as she looked at his vitals._

"_His blood pressure is 260 over 180!"_

"_Heart beat's at 321 and climbing!"_

_The boy in the tank had begun to claw and pull the needles out of him._

"_Keep him in there!" Hanamura shouted and ran down the stairs. She ran up to the tank and looked to see that it was empty._

"_AOI! LOOK UP!!!" Someone screamed._

_Hanamura looked up to see glowing green eyes piercing her soul. She opened her mouth to try to talk to him, but was slammed into the floor. _

"_AAAAHHHH!!!!" Tezuka wrapped his fingers as much as he could around her neck._

_Hanamura tried to get him off of her. She felt her head lift off of the floor and her vision began to swim. Tezuka's lips formed a cruel smirk as he slammed her head against the concrete floor. Blood began to flow from her head and she grew limp._

_For Tezuka, everything became black as something pricked his arm._

--

Tezuka's eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed. He wiped the sweat off his brown and calmed his racing heart.

He looked at his hands and noticed that they were no longer small, but large with long fingers. He flexed them and silver blades glinted in the dark. He looked up and around the room before pushing the dark blue sheets away. He brushed his bangs out of the way and placed his glass on the bridge of his nose.

He rose and exited his large room.

The sixteen year old walked down the nineteenth century styled hall and passed the large grandfather clock that ticked steadily.

He went up to the table in the hall and grabbed a card with his picture on it.

After that, he went to the front door, a large dark cherry oak door, and put on some sneakers, a sweater, and grabbed a pair of keys to reenter.

He left the house and frowned bitterly at the cold air. It was nine years ago on that day that those _people_ had warped him.

He blinked and his eyes turned hazel in color. His pupils contracted before dilating rapidly. Everything in the dark woods became clearer and it seemed as though it was day time and not midnight. He walked down the now familiar path that led to the large gray complex.

He swiped his card and the automatic doors slid silently. He walked in, and heard muffled screaming. He blinked again and his pupils contracted before his eyes turned a dark green. Beyond a wall, he could see a fourteen year old boy being restrained to a bed.

Tezuka flexed his right hand and silver blades emerged from in between his knuckles. He cut through the wall and stepped through calmly.

"Jon, I don't think Sakaki would enjoy it if heard you were mistreating the new ones."

The men turned and let out a girly squeak when they saw Tezuka, and his green eyes.

"O-of course Tezuka!"

"Get gone; I'll take care of him." The men bowed and ran through the hole Tezuka created.

The boy on the floor looked at him with narrowed gold eyes. Tezuka flexed his hand and the blades retracted. Tezuka held eye contact with the boys and the boy's eyes widened in amazement as Tezuka's eyes faded from glowing green, to dull green, to hazel, to dark brown. Tezuka removed the gag from his mouth and pulled him up.

"W-what are you?"

"…come, I'll take you to the arrival center." Tezuka turned towards the door and swiped his card.

The boy grabbed his arm. "What are you?"

"I am nothing."

Tezuka began to walk down a long gray hall with many twists and turns to it.

"Hey!" The boy shouted and ran after him. "That's not an answer!"

Tezuka stopped and turned to face him. "But it's the truth."

He turned back around and began to walk.

"How?" The boy shook his head to get his emerald fringe out of his eyes.

"I don't know what I am."

"You're a human, aren't you?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No, at least, I was."

"You were?"

"I was before I came here."

"And what happened after you came here."

Tezuka stopped. "What is your name?"

"I'm Ryoma Echizen."

"And I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka." The sixteen year old began to walk again.

"You never answered my question!" Ryoma walked along side him.

"You're no longer Ryoma Echizen here."

"But you said that-,"

"That is my human name. Here, in this building, I am V."

"'V'?"

"V is the Roman numeral for five."

"What? Aren't you human?"

"No. I don't know anymore."

"Then how did you lose your humanity?"

"I don't know. I was unconscious."

"Where did you lose it?"

Tezuka stopped before a door and swiped his card. He turned around to face Ryoma before opening the door to a white room. He looked into the room before turning back and looking down, almost sadly.

"This place…it takes your humanity."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma looked at Tezuka warily. He didn't know if he could trust the older boy just yet. Heck, he didn't even know where he was. One minute he was at school, next minute he's being dragged into a building.

Golden feline eyes scanned the room. Why was everything so white? The sound of a door closing sounded behind him and Ryoma turned around. There was a large window that covered a wall and he saw Tezuka on the other side.

Tezuka pressed a button and a tone echoed in the room.

"Do not worry. This isn't where you'll be staying. This is the arrival center; you'll be here to approximately six in the morning. While you are sleeping, gases will enter to sterilize you to make sure you aren't carrying anything harmful to the experiments."

Ryoma nodded and noticed a white TV mounted on the wall across from the bed. He picked the remote off of the nightstand and prepared himself to watch TV until he fell asleep.

--

Tezuka slid his card and walked back out into the hallway, but stopped as ice crystals began to form around. He withheld the urge to roll his eyes but he did turn around.

"Atobe, you know your ice makes the system malfunction."

Keigo Atobe stood there in his night garb as well. His dark silver/purple hair was stylishly styled (I did that on purpose) and his eyes were an icy blue. His eyes turned back to their dark, rich blue and he smirked.

"So we have a newbie?"

Tezuka nodded once and continued to walk.

"Hn, interesting," Atobe said as they walked back to the dorms. They reentered and walked up to their rooms. "I take it you're going to help him assimilate in our society?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes at Atobe and his mocking tone. "Shut the hell up, Atobe." Tezuka slammed his door shut in the ice boy's face.

Atobe opened his mouth and let out an indignant squawk. Why he never!?

--

Ryoma looked around him as he sat up in bed. Why had he woken up? He looked to the wall and saw someone that looked to be about sixteen. He had sandy hair that reached his shoulders and his eyes were closed. Ryoma didn't like that creepy smile, either.

The other boy pressed a button and the tone sounded in the room.

"Hello there Little One! I'm Syuusuke Fuji!"

'Oh shit,' Ryoma thought bitterly, 'He's a morning person.'

"Once you crawl on out of bed, I'll be taking you on a tour of the facilities before you go and do some tests. Okay?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Fuji laughed, "Don't be so silly! Of course you don't!"

Ryoma blanched until he was as white as the ultra bleached sheet. What was this place!?

Fuji walked out of the room and into the room where Ryoma was. He gently picked the still boy up and guided him around.

Ryoma got his walking legs back and roughly yanked his arm away from Fuji. The boy was making Ryoma's hair stand on end.

Fuji looked at the boy from the corner of his eyes and noticed that his emerald black hair was standing in all directions, no thanks to his electric current and all.

"Tezuka asked me to come guide you on the tour since he had a test to take this morning. He regretted not being able to show you everything."

"Hn," Ryoma said as Fuji lifted a hand. Blue lightning shot out and hit the door before them. It opened and Ryoma looked at Fuji in shock.

"Don't tell anyone, but I forgot my card," Fuji put a finger to his lips and winked.

"What are you all here? First it was Tezuka with his green and hazel and brown eyes and his claw thingies and now you and your lightning! What the hell is going on?"

"Tezuka used his claws?" Fuji shrugged, "Must've been too lazy to use the door. He's known to do that."

Fuji shook his head and brushed a lock of light brown hair behind his ear.

"Anyways, this is the courtyard. This is where everyone normally practices."

Ryoma looked around and saw…freaks…mutants…for a minute he thought he was in X-Men.

A boy with ice blue eyes turned to him and everything around was covered in ice. His eyes went back to a dark blue/purple and he smirked as he walked over.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess!"

"Be awed by Monkey King's pimple."

Atobe faulted after hearing that. "Ore-sama's beauty mark is most certainly not a pimple! And Ore-sama is not a Monkey King either!"

"Oh? Monkey King," Ryoma gave him a flat look and walked behind Fuji.

Atobe was left gaping like a guppy.

A warm faced boy with wavy blue hair and lavender eyes greeted them.

Ryoma tugged on Fuji's shirt, "I know he has some power. And it's freaky, right?"

"Ah, this is Seichii Yukimura. He can warp things."

"Warp?"

Yukimura chuckled and nodded before a loud screeching sound echoed over the place. Ryoma turned towards the source and saw the wall being bent, twisted, and…warped into a lawn statue.

"Fuji, do you think that will look in the front lawn?"

Fuji laughed, "I think it'll be nice to have something new there."

--

"So…what is this place exactly?"

"It's a lab…they kidnap kids with 'gifts' and bring them here to 'further evaluate' them."

"When did you come here?"

"Two years ago. Everyone's been here less than four years. But Tezuka," Fuji said as he sipped on a juice. They were in the cafeteria and it was breakfast time.

"How long has he been here for?"

"Nine years, he was brought here when he was seven. He's the only person who always knows what's happening around here. There are places that nobody but him and the most experienced staff knows. Also, almost everyone is scared of him. He's very powerful, probably more powerful than he lets on."

"Iie, he's more powerful than he knows. He doesn't let anyone know how strong he is because he himself doesn't know." Yukimura sat his tray down and slid in next to Ryoma, who scooted over.

"More powerful than he knows?" Ryoma echoed in awe.

"Ah, when I came here, three years ago, I heard a rumor about Tezuka after I saw him throw someone out of the tenth story window. The rumor was that when they did a test experiment on him, he attacked and killed to scientist in charge of it. I thought it was bologna until Sakaki told me it was true."

"Who's Sakaki?"

"He's the person in charge of us now. He was just a newbie when Tezuka came here, but after that incident, they put him in charge of managing us and anything that concerns us."

Fuji shook his head slowly, "I wonder what test they're doing on him now."

A loud bang shook the cafeteria and Ryoma thought it was an earthquake.

The loud speakers were activated along with a large screen TV mounted on the far wall. Everyone turned towards it to see a man with light brown hair and was wearing an ascot.

"Do not be alarmed boys. This is just a test that had a glitch in it. Also, Syuusuke Fuji, can you and Seichii Yukimura bring Ryoma Echizen up right now?"

Fuji saluted the screen, the man nodded, and the screen went black.

Someone snorted, "'A test with a glitch'? Oh puh-lease! That was Tezuka!" Everyone started laughing at the black haired boy.

Yukimura stood up and so did Fuji and Ryoma. "Come, you have to take your tests."

--

Tezuka removed the oxygen mask from his face and began to dry his hair with the towel given to him.

Sakaki sighed at the damage done. Lab number 5 was ruined, completely. The tables and computers were crumbs and people were strewn all over the place.

Sakaki gave Tezuka a pointed look, "They better not be dead."

Tezuka looked almost sheepish, but a light pink tinted his cheeks. "Sorry," He said as he ripped the pads off his toned chest and put his shirt back on.

The doors slid open and there was some whistling and a muffled 'Holy Shit!'

Sakaki and Tezuka turned around the sounds.

"Just what type of test am I taking?"

"A painful one," the four people in the destroyed lab said in unison.

Ryoma blanched once more and distantly noted that he'd been doing that a lot.

"Since Tezuka decided to destroy this lab, Echizen, your tests will be in Lab 6."

Ryoma was taken to another lab where before he could say 'hot pants', he was strapped to a table. An oxygen mask was placed on him and he looked to the other four. The table he was on began to flip over into a tank of a blue solution. Ryoma kicked but the restraints held him back. His eyes were wide and he was beginning to panic. Were they going to drown him?

He let out a shrill scream and the tank cracked before bursting.

Tezuka covered his ears at the high frequency that only he could hear. The lab began to shake and Ryoma had yet to stop screaming.

Tezuka ran up the stairs to the ramparts and pressed the abort button. The table flipped over again and Ryoma stopped screaming, but was breathing heavily.

Sakaki's eyes were wide in fear, awe, happiness, and surprise. "By God…he's just like you, Tezuka."

Ryoma yanked his arms forward and the restraints snapped easily before he pulled apart the ones on his ankles. He turned towards them, his eyes were glowing red.

"What the hell was that about!?"

Tezuka walked up to him, since no one would, and placed him down on the floor again.

"It's a test to test your survival instincts. It's what shows the doctors what powers you have.

Ryoma's eyes went from red to orange before going back to gold. "You could have just told me."

"Then your powers would not have come out. Next we'll test your strength."

"Test my what?" Ryoma asked but he ducked when a ball of warped metal flew by him. Yukimura's eyes were going purple and his head was tilted to the side. Large balls of twisted metal were levitating behind him. He nodded and two flew at Ryoma.

Ryoma hit the floor and rolled over before doing a back flip. Another ball came and Ryoma couldn't dodge it. He put his arms forward and closed his eyes tightly.

He felt his nails dig into something and an odd weight on his chest before he opened his orange eyes.

He had caught the huge ball!

"Fuji," Sakaki nodded. Fuji smiled before letting a huge bolt of blue lightning come forth from his hand. It struck the ball and Ryoma collapsed and the electric current traveled through it and him.

Tezuka lifted the giant metal ball off the boy with one hand and smirked when he saw Ryoma.

The boy's hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes were spinning, his mouth was open, his skin looked like someone pushed him into a fireplace, and he was emitting sounds like he was dizzy and drunk.

All together, he looked like a dizzy character from a cartoon.

Sakaki looked at the boy as well, "Well, Tezuka, I think we just found a mini-you."

"I never looked like that."

"You did once."

"When?"

"After the electric chair, you were like that for like three days. Of course you wouldn't remember; we had to pump you with pain meds."

Tezuka let out an 'hn' and threw the ball behind him. It flew out of the lab and the building and created a wonderful new window.

"Tezuka," Sakaki said.

Tezuka picked the boy up and shook him a bit. Ryoma came to and his eyes were back to gold. "That wasn't fun. That was painful."

Everyone sweat dropped, "WE TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE PAINFUL!!!"

Ryoma jumped and hid behind Tezuka. "They're so mean!" He pouted cutely.

--

"Next is endurance," Tezuka said. They were now in a fitness center-like lab and Ryoma was on a treadmill.

"How long do I have to run?"

"Until you fall from exhaustion."

"What!?" Tezuka slammed the start button and Ryoma began to run. Every fifteen minutes Fuji would zap the treadmill to speed it up. Every thirty minutes, Yukimura would warp the treadmill to simulate hills and rocky terrain.

Ryoma had sweat pouring down his back and he was dead tired.

"I…can't…AAAAHHHH!!!" Ryoma stumbled over his feet, fell down, and flew off the treadmill. Before he could fly through the wall, Tezuka caught him. Well, that was expected since he was running over 100 mph and for over 3 hours.

"I think he's done for today," Sakaki said as he nodded to Fuji. A quick flash of blue from the smiling boy stopped the treadmill.

--

Ryoma woke up reenergized later that night and found himself in a room that wasn't his. He was in a bed with dark blue sheets. The room was a dark blue and there was a dim light in the room. It was lamp next to him. Along the area where the ceiling and wall joined, ornate gold bordering lined it. The carpet was soft and black and the furniture was solid dark cherry oak.

There was a space where slippers were placed in between the two beds. Wait, two beds are here? Ryoma looked around in the room, but saw no one. He got up and went into what he presumed was the bathroom. Nope, no one there.

The fourteen year old opened the doors and went out into the hallway. He heard the faint sound of metal cutting wood and ran outside. He stopped on the back porch of the large mansion and looked at the sight before him in awe.

Tezuka's claws glinted in the darkness as he performed a complex Judo/ Tae Kwon Do routine. The tree he was practicing on had many slashes in it and looked unstable. He stopped suddenly and turned towards Ryoma.

Ryoma blushed as he saw Tezuka's shirtless and toned body. He had a thin covering of sweat over him and he was breathing was labored slightly. His eyes were hazel but his pupils were dilated.

"Echizen," Tezuka said after a minute of silence.

Ryoma blushed even more and looked away.

"A-am I your roommate?"

"Ah, you're roommate is the person who has the same or the closest power to you."

Ryoma nodded but still refused to meet Tezuka's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"U-u-u-uh, yes?"

"Are you sure?" Tezuka walked up to Ryoma and retracted his claws before putting a hand to Ryoma's forehead. "You're warm. Do you think you have a fever?"

Ryoma's face grew hotter but he didn't say anything. He screwed his eyes shut and hoped he would go away. However, he smelt hot cinnamon and opened his eyes to see brown ones no more than an inch away.

"You got hotter."

Ryoma stumbled backwards before falling on his butt and he was sure his face was melting.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine!" He ran back into the house, up the stairs, and into their room.

'Why am I roommates with the hottest guy!?'

Meanwhile, Tezuka was still outside and was looking towards the window that showed Ryoma's shadow. 'He's an odd one.'

--

Ryoma woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his bleary eyes to see Tezuka above him. But remember, his eyes were bleary so Tezuka was like an evil blob.

Ryoma swiped his left hand out from under the sheets and Tezuka jumped back, but not before getting scratched on the cheek by the bone claw that came from in between Ryoma's knuckles.

The claws vanished and Ryoma covered his mouth in horror. "I am sooo sorry!" He reached over to touch the scratch, but Tezuka held his wrist and Ryoma saw that the scratch healed without a scar within seconds.

"'Tis naught but a flesh wound."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma's hands. "You'll have to go through it too."

"Go through what?"

Tezuka raised his hand and his sharp razors came out slowly, almost for show. "Bones break easily and it takes longer for them to regenerate. These," He flexed his left hand, "are indestructible."

Ryoma touched a claw hesitantly. It pricked his finger and drew blood, but the wound closed. He looked at them with childlike fascination, his eyes were wide and his mouth seemed unhinged and he ran a finger on the broad side of the blades.

"How'd you get them?"

"I have always had them."

Ryoma looked at him like a baby kitten, "You were born with steel bones?"

"No," Tezuka smirked. "I too had bone claws, but after an injection, bone became steel."

Ryoma looked at the claws warily, "Can't Yukimura bend them or something?"

"No, he wouldn't try to do that."

"He seems evil enough."

"But he's kind. If Fuji had that power, then I'd be a bit worried."

"Fuji looks nice."

"Don't trust Fuji just because he looks nice. Now come," He lifted the smaller boy up and placed him on the floor. "Are you really fourteen?"

"Yes," Ryoma looked up at him.

"You're the size of a ten year old." Ryoma lightly punched him in the thigh…since that was how tall he was compared to the tall sixteen year old.


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka opened the door and let the midget go in…fine…he let _Ryoma_ go in.

They were still in the mansion, but on the first floor where there was a room that functioned as a gathering hall of sorts.

"This place is all grand."

"Of course, it's because Ore-sama is here with his great presence!" Atobe said in his glorious fashion. Ryoma sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Monkey King."

Atobe opened his mouth and let out a squawk, "Why I never!?"

Ryoma sat on the arm of the chair that Tezuka was sitting in. Yukimura, Fuji, Atobe, Tezuka, Ryoma, and some unknown people to Ryoma were in the room.

"Echizen, this is Syuuichiro Oishi, Eiji Kikumaru, Takeshi Momoshiro, Yuushi Oshitari, Genichirou Sanada, and Akaya Kirihara."

Ryoma looked at Kirihara. "Are you half human and half spider?"

Yukimura, Oishi, Kikumaru, Momo, Fuji, and Atobe broke out in laughter. But they stopped when Kirihara's eyes turned red.

"Why? You got a problem with it?" He growled. His hair turned white and skin was red.

Ryoma, obviously he's not scared, turned to Tezuka. "Does he have some type of rash? His skin is all red."

Kirihara growled louder and lunged at Ryoma. The green haired boy grabbed Kirihara by the throat and used his own momentum to launch him into the wall behind him. Ryoma yawned and stretched his arms.

"Tezuka, I'm sleepy. Can I go back to bed?"

"Iie, we're about to leave know to get your test results."

Ryoma pouted and everyone, sans Tezuka and Sanada, let out a cute 'awww' at the scene.

Ryoma blushed and Tezuka stood up to look behind him at Kirihara. "Someone should pull him out of the wall."

The two left to go to the main complex after that.

"That boy is strong."

"Ah, we might have a second Tezuka on our hands."

--

"Aren't there more kids here?" Ryoma asked as they walked the half-mile or so to the main building.

"Yeah, there are over five hundred people here age nineteen and under."

"So, where are they?"

"When you went to the courtyard, you saw maybe thrity or so boys, correct?"

Ryoma nodded and pulled his jacket closer.

"They, along with us, are the strongest of everyone. That's why we live in a mansion over here, away from everyone else. The other boys, all three hundred or so, live within smaller buildings that are interconnected to the main building."

"Are there girls?"

Tezuka looked at him from the corner of his eyes and quirked a brow. "Don't tell me you're promiscuous?"

Ryoma blushed, "N-no! It's just that it's weird if there are only boys here."

"The girls are on the other side of the island."

Ryoma mouthed an 'oh' and they continued to walk. "So, how do they change bone to steel?"

"An injection in various parts of your body. But we have to get your test results. If it says that you can survive it, we'll go through with it."

Ryoma stumbled over air and fell on his face. He looked up with a petrified expression, "IF I SURVIVE IT?"

Tezuka nodded, "Before me, four other kids were injected with it as well. That's why I'm known as V."

"And if I can survive it?"

"You'll be VI."

"What happened to the other four?"

"When they were here," Tezuka lifted Ryoma off the ground and carried him, "they didn't have the test that I had to pass back then. They just injected them. They all died."

Ryoma stiffened. "I'm gonna die!?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

Ryoma blanched again, "You're really optimistic y'know."

Tezuka put Ryoma down and entered the building.

They went on an elevator…that had seats in them.

"What type of elevator has seats in them?"

Tezuka looked at him as if he was retarded, "This type."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. They went up to the top floor, like twenty something, and walked out of the elevator. The twenty fourth floor had pure marble floors with Roman styled columns that outlined a walk way. In between each column was a desk with people on phones and computers and some were doing paperwork. At the end of the long floor was a large door that led to Sakaki's office. Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's hand and Ryoma looked up.

Next thing he knew, they were in a lavishly decorated office.

"Did Monkey King design this space?"

"Yes, Atobe did actually," Sakaki said as he walked to the large black chair. In his hands was a folder with Ryoma's name on it. "Back to the reason we are here now. Echizen, you are here because your powers posses a potentially lethal flaw. Your retractable claws are made out of the bone from your own skeleton. As such, if those claws were to be broken off or fractured, your body would take too long to regenerate them. These test results will show whether or not you are capable of surviving the injection process to further enhance this power. Any power you have now, besides that, will remain as such and will not be affected.

Before I read you your results, I want to give you a taste of what you can expect if the results say you can survive." Sakaki looked towards Tezuka, "Tezuka, I'll be reading your stats from your injection since you were the last person to undergo this procedure." He opened a second folder that was on his desk and flipped to a marked page.

"During the procedure, his blood pressure was 260/180 and his heart rate was at a maximum of 330. Any heart rate or blood pressure that high in a regular person would have died instantly. Your heart must be able to take this exertion. Are you ready?"

Ryoma swallowed the lump that formed in his throat but nodded mutely.

"Good. I already looked at the results." Sakaki sat back and threw the folder on the table. "Tezuka, get him ready. He's going to get it today at 12 noon. Sharp."

"Hai," Tezuka grabbed the folder and guided Ryoma out of the office.

"Where are we going?"

"Prep room," Tezuka held Ryoma's hand and soon they were the same room that Hanamura died in.

Ryoma looked at the sharp surgical limbs and fainted. Tezuka rolled his eyes and picked the boy up. He looked at the time, 10:40. That should be more than enough time to prep him.

Tezuka mentally froze his mind; he didn't need any emotions interfering with this procedure. He laid Ryoma on the steel table and stripped him naked before securing him. He quickly injected him with a high dose of pain meds and put the oxygen mask over him.

People began to file into the room and take their positions. The set up echograms and every other machine they needed before checking the time.

Tezuka readjusted his glasses as he sat at the main computer. He checked the clock- 10:58. He pressed a silver button and the limbs entered the solution and the serum filled the vile of each needle. 10:59. Tezuka pressed the blue button and the needles buried themselves into Ryoma's body. His body jerked reflexively and a tone rang through the air.

"His vitals are within the range."

Tezuka nodded and looked at the clock, 11:00 AM. He pressed the blue button again and sat back. The green and purple serum emptied themselves into Ryoma's body and the boy jerked and bucked against the restraints.

"Tezuka, his heart rate is 290 and climbing."

"Continue."

After two minutes, Ryoma became still.

"Blood pressure is dropping."

"He's stable." A collected sigh of relief reverberated around the lab as everyone sat back.

Tezuka went up to Ryoma and tapped the tank twice.

Red eyes fluttered open and his teeth gnashed together. Tezuka pressed a button above him and Ryoma was lifted out of the water.

"Calm down," Tezuka kept his gaze cool and held a relaxed posture.

"NO."

Tezuka unbuckled Ryoma and Ryoma lunged at him. Everyone began to panic and scream. Tezuka thought that it was _sooo_ overrated. He simply grabbed the boy who, he knew from experience, was withering in pain on the inside.

"Shh, Echizen."

Ryoma calmed down slightly, as his eyes became orange.

"So…sleepy," He yawned before falling into Tezuka's arms.

--

Later that day, everyone was talking about the new kid.

"I heard that got IT."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I heard that Tezuka did it himself."

"He should, he was the last one to ever get IT."

"Did anyone die?"

"Nah, Tezuka got to 'em first."

Yukimura frowned, "Echizen? He just got here."

Fuji's smile was gone as he looked at his food with his eye wide open. "IT happened to Tezuka right after he got here."

"Hn…" Atobe said as he sipped his iced raspberry tea, "I think it's better for him now. At least Echizen had Tezuka. Tezuka would be able to help him WAY more than those doctors helped Tezuka."

The other two agreed silently.

The cafeteria fell silent as an overwhelming power swept over everyone. Tezuka's hawk-like gaze swept over everyone before landing it on the three in the corner table.

"Yukimura, Fuji, and Atobe, Sakaki wants all of us- NOW." The three of them rose and threw their things away. "Where's Sanada?"

"At the training center," Yukimura said as they rushed out. They went to the training center and collected Sanada before rushing upstairs.

Sakaki met them as soon as the elevator opened and herded them back in.

"I need you to go to Tokyo, Japan for a little job. I need you to collect a certain person for me. It was reported that he has a 'gift'."

The five boys nodded before leaving the main complex. Sakaki handed them a packet with everything they needed.

--

Fuji rubbed Tezuka's back and looked at him in sympathy.

"What power does he have? Annoying brat," Tezuka spat as he looked at the annoying kid below them. They were in Seishun Gakuen Senior High School and were observing a freshman boy by the name of Satoshi Horio.

He was in the tennis courts while bragging about his 'awesome five years of tennis experience'.

Tezuka was about to rip his ears off. Damn him!

Sanada was popping pills like an addict. "Mm…," He swallowed his tenth pill and handed the bottle to Tezuka, "Take a dozen."

Tezuka downed the bottle like a shot of whiskey. "Thank you."

Yukimura and Fuji were cackling evilly and Atobe was going into ice mode.

The air around the school grew ice gold as the trees began to grow ice crystals.

"Maybe we should follow Atobe for once and do our job," Fuji suggested from their perch on the roof.

They watched the people on the courts as they began to shiver and look around in awe.

"Be awed by Ore-sama's great power," Atobe whispered and large ice stakes pinned Horio to the ground. Behind him, Atobe could feel a strong wind before it vanished. Sanada appeared from within a tornado. Ah, he chose to go down as Fuu.

He grabbed the boy before vanishing into darkness, In.

"Do you have to use Fuu Rin Ka In Zan Rai?" Yukimura asked once he returned.

"I want them to think that they're going crazy."

Horio opened his eyes and looked around.

"W-who are you!?" Tezuka punched a hole through the wall by him and gritted his teeth.

"Sa, I'm sorry, but please shut up. Tezuka here as sensitive ears. Your voice is annoying."

Yukimura chuckled and mended the wall to look perfectly new.

Atobe came over and flipped his hair. "Are you ready? Ore-sama has a very important meeting to attend to."

"I don't think getting a manicure counts as a very important meeting," Sanada said as he transported them all to their plane.

The plane took off as Fuji powered it.

"Well, to Ore-," Atobe was cut off as something collided with the flying plane. It knocked everyone back and Atobe turned around.

"Who the fuck interrupted Ore-sama!?" His eyes were completely white as he snarled at whoever interrupted his fabulousness.

They could see a world of ice and beyond it, something black.

Fuji lowered the plane and turned it off before Yukimura ripped open the side.

Sanada went out as In and everyone could see a slithering black shadow that was Sanada.

He came back seconds later as Fuu. "It's them."

Tezuka pushed Horio to the side, don't ask how he ended up holding the boy. He stepped out and his eyes began to glow green. Metal claws made themselves known and he slashed through one the ice mountains. Atobe quickly regenerated it, it was their only defense.

A loud bang echoed and Horio screamed. Yukimura tilted his head towards Horio, but still kept his eyes outside. Horio felt his mouth close by itself.

A huge explosion sounded and a large plume of fire erupted and shot up to the sky. Fuji groaned.

"Man, we never get to see how Tezuka fights!"

Atobe calmed down and let the ice melt away, "I know, all we see is the destruction he leaves behind." Tezuka walked back to the plane with not even a scratch.

"How was it?"

"Nothing much, just machine guns I guess."

"You guess?"

"And some bombs, but they were all duds I think."

Fuji rolled his eyes and waited until Yukimura patched up the side of the plane before zapping it awake again and they took off flying.

"A dud to you is a bomb that doesn't kill you."

Atobe snorted elegantly, because anything less from him would have been barbaric, "Then every bomb's a dud."


	4. Chapter 4

Horio walked, following after Tezuka, down the hall.

All of a sudden, the hall began to flash red and Tezuka stopped. Today just wasn't his day, was it?

A small figure ran around the corner and was followed by over a dozen guards. The boy ran up to Tezuka, grabbed his arm, and hid behind him. The guards stopped when they saw Tezuka and the tall boy saw they had the Anti-Hematin guns drawn. His eyes glowed gold and the grown, bulky men ran away screaming like little babies.

Horio looked the small boy next to him and deduced that he had to be ten years old at least.

"Echizen," Tezuka began as he turned around. "What did you do?"

"I got hungry, but they tried to take me make to our room so I bit one of them and ran."

"You're fourteen, act like it."

Horio gaped, this little boy was fourteen!?

"You're fourteen!?"

Ryoma blinked and looked at him, "Your voice is annoying. Shut up."

He turned back to Tezuka, "But Tezuka-,"

"No, you must learn how to abide to the rules."

Ryoma opened his mouth but snapped it shut, "Twenty laps?"

"Snap to it."

Ryoma sighed and began running away. "Everybody's out to get me!" He exclaimed before turning the corner. As soon as he turned the corner, Tezuka heard him scream before a loud explosion rocked the building. Alarms started to sound and Tezuka just about curse his head off…he was tired, and irritated, and Sanada wasn't there with his endless supply of pills.

"Echizen!" He shouted over the ruckus of falling rubble and the sirens. Horio clung onto his shirt, scared to death he was.

Ryoma crawled from a large pile of what used to be a wall and ran over to Tezuka.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I opened the door and something red just blinded me."

A figure stepped from a cloud of smoke and Tezuka growled. He just wanted to go to his warm bed and take a nap!

The figure had red lightning cackling around him and his lips twisted into a smirk.

"Sou ka, Tezuka, we meet again," The red person said.

'What a corny line,' Ryoma thought as he watched the nemesis sneer at Tezuka.

Tezuka remained still and silent before pushing Ryoma and Horio away. Ryoma-who got the message- took Horio and ran around a corner. After that, a flash of red erupted followed by the sounds of metal claws, electricity, and some screaming of not-so-nice language. Another explosion rocked the building and Tezuka came back into their view while in midair. He flipped around and landed in a lunging position before running back into the fray.

"What's going on!?" Horio screamed. Ryoma slapped his mouth as his eyes glowed orange. Beyond a wall he could see, Tezuka taught him this trick, someone else smiling right to their position. They began running towards the wall and Ryoma grabbed Horio and ran forward. The wall exploded and another figure emerged.

"I finally found you," They said.

"What's up with the corny lines?" Ryoma asked, obviously irritated by their dialogue.

"N-n-n-now is not t-t-t-the time!" Horio screeched as the enemy brought out a machine gun and began firing.

Ryoma's claws came out and, he knew he couldn't do it without his awesome sports vision, managed to deflect every bullet coming his way. He looked to the side quickly but he couldn't see Tezuka.

Where was everyone else?

All of a sudden, the man stopped. As if he was frozen. There was something transparent and black roving around his body and Ryoma was like 'WTF!?'

The broken wall began to patch itself up, but with the enemy _in_ the wall. Ryoma's eyes widened as realization hit; that was Yukimura. So who was the shadow dude?

Blue lightning cackled and sizzled by where Tezuka was. That was Fuji.

So who was THE FREAKIN' SHADOW DUDE!?

A gust of wind blew in the hall and a boy stepped from the mini tornado.

"Oh, Sanada," Ryoma nodded his way.

The person in the wall was wearing a mask that only showed his mouth. Ryoma went up to him and moved his hand to the mask.

"I feel like I'm in Scooby Doo," He said with a dorky grin and removed the mask.

The person behind the mask was blonde with light brown eyes. "I don't know him."

Everyone else shook their heads, "I don't either."

Yukimura chuckled, "He has no importance. Neh, Atobe?"

Atobe smirked and sent an ice stake through the man's head.

Blood splattered everywhere and Sanada wiped a speck off his face. "Was that necessary?"

"Oh yes it was," Atobe flicked his hair back. Fuji and Tezuka came around the corner and Tezuka's arm was bloody.

"Did you get your wish Fuji?"

Fuji pouted at Yukimura, "No, he pushed me out the way and caused a whole bunch of smoke to spread everywhere. I was blinded by it all."

"Better luck next time."

They looked back to find Tezuka gone. Hey, Ryoma and Horio were gone too.

"Where'd they go!?"

--

Oishi was walking down the halls of the infirmary when he saw Tezuka coming towards him with the new boy and someone with a uni-brow on his back.

"Tezuka…did this have to do with that explosion?"

"Ah, can you take him? He fainted after it all." Tezuka handed Horio over to Oishi.

The green eyed teen checked him over quickly. "Hn, he just fainted out of shock and fatigue. He's new?"

"Yes, when he wakes, take him to the arrival center." Oishi nodded before looking at the boy next to Tezuka.

"Are you alright Echizen? Tezuka?"

"We're fine," Ryoma said as he looked around. "Tezuka, how come I've never been here?"

"With your powers, you don't need to come to the infirmary. Oishi," Tezuka nodded to the other teen and continued on his way.

Ryoma looked lost for a bit. "You don't know your way from here, do you?"

Ryoma bowed his head to hide his blush, "Che, Mada Mada Dane."

He walked down the hall to his right and came to a fork in the hall. Left or right? He went left and found himself going down a flight of stairs.

'Fuji and Tezuka never took me here before? What is this?' he asked himself when he found a long hall with iced over windows. He went up to one and brushed some of the frost away.

'ACK!!!' He jumped back when he was it was a frozen person. He went to the one next to it and brushed the ice aside. It was another person. He decided to go to a random one and he found it was another person.

'Why are there people down here?'

--

Sakaki called Tezuka up as he saw where Ryoma had wandered to.

"Tezuka, he's found them."

Tezuka looked at screen warily, "Iie, but he doesn't who they are or why they're there. The secret should be safe for now." Sakaki glared at the screen before growling.

"You better be right. Or, to make sure he doesn't ever tell anyone…," Sakaki trailed off and Tezuka's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare," He said as he looked at the screen again. Ryoma was looking at the people in morbid fascination.

"Try me, we can't afford to let the secret out. Honestly, you were lucky that you had the tests before the procedure. If you didn't and your body rejected the serum…you would be down there too."

Tezuka looked at the screen before looking at Sakaki.

"At least he doesn't know about the numbers."

"He does."

Sakaki slammed his fist on the table and growled, "And how does he know _that_?"

"He asked why I was V."

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that I-IV died."

Sakaki threw his hands in the air, "Now he's going to know you were lying!"

"What else was I supposed to say!? That they escaped like wild monkeys!?"

"Anything but 'they died'!"

"Technically, they are dead."

"Tezuka," Sakaki sighed. "He's smarter than he lets on, you know that since you're his roommate. He's going to find out, and then he'll probably tell someone. As the longest surviving _experiment_, you need to keep this place safe. We don't need a riot because these kids found out why they're really here."

Tezuka's eyes were narrowed, he was just a tool. He did what he was built to do and keeping a secret wasn't part of the deal.

"And then of course," Sakaki smirked, "You really have no choice but to protect this place. It's your only home since your parents were killed when you were captured."

Tezuka stood up and walked to the door abruptly, "I'll keep this place safe, but don't you dare say _anything_ about my family." He slammed the door behind him.

--

Ryoma saw a metal plate above the first window to a row of ten others. He wiped it and saw 'I'.

'Roman numeral I? Then wait a minute…'

He wiped the window and saw a boy with green hair and grayish skin. He wiped the plate on the second window, II, and then the window. This time, it was a girl. Ryoma looked away quickly. She had reddish hair tied into two pigtails and a beauty mark under her eye. But some parts of her face were missing and Ryoma could see her bone. He looked back at the plates. 'Yamamoto' and 'Osakada' were under each number. That must've been their names.

He skipped three windows and went to the fifth one.

'If this is what I think it is…' He wiped the window but no one was in it. 'The name plate,' he wiped it and it read 'V- Tezuka'.

Ryoma brought his hands to his mouth. He stepped back and looked around him, these were the people before Tezuka.

Next to what would have been Tezuka's space, was another window that was frosted over. The ones after it weren't frozen. He wiped it and saw that that too was empty.

'This is…' He wiped the plate and read it before falling to his knees. 'VI-Echizen'.

"What is this place?" He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

Tezuka was by the beginning of the hall and looked at the crying boy in shock.

'NO!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time:**

_Ryoma saw a metal plate above the first window to a row of ten others. He wiped it and saw 'I'._

'_Roman numeral I? Then wait a minute…'_

_He wiped the window and saw a boy with green hair and grayish skin. He wiped the plate on the second window, II, and then the window. This time, it was a girl. Ryoma looked away quickly. She had reddish hair tied into two pigtails and a beauty mark under her eye. But some parts of her face were missing and Ryoma could see her bone. He looked back at the plates. 'Yamamoto' and 'Osakada' were under each number. That must've been their names._

_He skipped three windows and went to the fifth one._

'_If this is what I think it is…' He wiped the window but no one was in it. 'The name plate,' he wiped it and it read 'V- Tezuka'._

_Ryoma brought his hands to his mouth. He stepped back and looked around him; these were the people before Tezuka._

_Next to what would have been Tezuka's space, was another window that was frosted over. The ones after it weren't frozen. He wiped it and saw that that too was empty._

'_This is…' He wiped the plate and read it before falling to his knees. 'VI-Echizen'._

"_What is this place?" He whispered as tears fell down his cheeks._

_Tezuka was by the beginning of the hall and looked at the crying boy in shock._

'_NO!'_

--

**This time:**

Tezuka was frozen to his spot. Ryoma rose and looked around before he saw Tezuka.

"_He's the only person who always knows what's happening around here. There are places that nobody but him and the most experienced staff knows."_

'He knows,' Ryoma thought as Fuji's words rang through his mind.

"What is this?" Ryoma whispered as he waved to the rows of windows. "What is this place?"

Tezuka eyes began to glow green and little explosions by the ceilings erupted. Ryoma jumped at the sounds and realized he was blowing up the security cameras.

"This is The Island, and they are failed experiments."

"What? They're humans!"

"No one is a human here except for the adults. You're not even supposed to be here."

Tezuka looked around him quickly, we have to leave. Now."

Ryoma followed Tezuka through another door. "Where are we going?"

"Sakaki will find out that you know. Once he knows, you're not safe here."

"So I'm leaving?"

"Unless you want to die…"

"No! But, we're on an island."

"I've seen maps of this area before, just a few hundred yards away is the main land. This island is in the middle of a small lake."

"We're going now?"

"No, we're going to the dorms. We have to leave at night."

"I feel like I'm in a movie or something," Ryoma said as they ran through the trees to the mansion.

They stopped when Ryoma slid on ice and knocked into Tezuka.

"Atobe," Tezuka said and said boy stepped from behind the trees.

"You're breaking out? Ore-sama wants in," The silver haired boy said with an air of finality.

"Un," Ryoma whined slightly as he rubbed his butt. That was going to hurt.

A tree twisted before falling and Yukimura and Fuji stepped forth. Another tree burst into flames before Sanada stepped from it. "We all want in."

"Why?"

Fuji turned to Ryoma with his eyes open, "Nobody wants to stay here. Everyone wants out. This place tortures you for hours and then spits you back in bed after you've collapsed."

"The most powerful ones," Sanada began, "Like us, are used as the Head's lapdogs. The Head tells us to do jump and we say 'how high?'- nobody wants to be here for a day more if it's avoidable."

"We all have families who we haven't seen in years and some of us were less fortunate," Yukimura said. "Some of our parents died because they tried to protect us when they came. I, Fuji, and Tezuka know that too well."

"Ore-sama's parents have been looking for me for years. They've sent out police forces around the world. After they head that more kids went missing much like Ore-sama, they expanded the search. As you can see, this place is practically off radar, not to mention it's not on any map except the ones that they give out here."

Ryoma looked at everyone, "I feel as though…it is impossible."

"I know a way, but Atobe's going to have to be the main force behind it. Sanada's going to have to be the battery."

Yukimura's eyes flashed purple and the trees formed a dome around them.

"Speak Tezuka," Sanada said, clearly he was not happy with being referred to as a 'battery'.

"Atobe can use his ice to 'convert' us into water, disturbing as it may sound."

Fuji gasped as he understood. "I see! The reason why we need Sanada is because he can use Ka (fire) to melt the ice into water. Atobe could use that water and transport us via the lake to the other side."

"But how are we going to get to the shore? We're too far from it to go there without being caught."

"Damn you Echizen, you just had to wash us down the drain didn't you," Atobe mumbled. Tezuka lifted a brow.

"That just might work. If we can synchronize a time, Atobe and Sanada can be in one room, Yukimura and Fuji could be another, and Echizen and I would be in our room. At a certain time, we can run our tap simultaneously and Sanada and Atobe could go into one of the other rooms first. When they collect two of us, you'll move onto the remaining room before we go down the pipes that empty into the lake."

"You want Ore-sama to go into the sewers?"

"No, there's another system that's connected only to the sinks in the bathrooms. That water is always clean. We have to go through that one. Who has a roommate?"

Echizen raised his hand- Tezuka knocked it back down because they were roommates- and Sanada and Atobe raised their hands as well.

"_We_ are roommates."

Yukimura chuckled, "That makes it even easier. Fuji, you can come into my room for a 'visit' between the sadists."

Fuji nodded, "Okay, but we need a blue print of the mansion and the plumbing systems." Everyone turned to Tezuka.

"I have a copy in my room. Let's go."

Sanada transported them into Tezuka and Echizen's room where Tezuka brought out many sheets and a highlighter.

"We can use this route," He highlighted a route and Atobe and Sanada looked at it.

"We can memorize it."

"No need, I can imprint it in your mind." Tezuka's eyes began to turn hazel and he looked over the map again.

Atobe and Sanada began to feel slightly dizzy as, through their eyes, they began traveling the route. They could feel the cold water rushing past them and hear the roar of it.

The vision stopped and they came back. "We got it."

"What time is this going to happen?"

"Good question Fuji," Echizen said and looked at Tezuka.

"At two thirty in the morning, Atobe and Sanada will go to Yukimura's room and at two thirty-five, they'll come here."

--

Yukimura looked at the clock; 2:29 AM, and looked at Fuji.

Fuji nodded and turned the tap on. It began running before it began icing over, Atobe's face shown like a reflection on the ice.

"_Stand back a bit, this might feel weird."_ The two stepped back and Sanada's face joined Atobe's.

Fuji giggled a bit when their bodies became ice. Sanada used Ka to melt them and Atobe guided them to the sink. The ice thawed and they were zooming down the pipes.

They continued until a spout on the side opened up. They went up it and saw Tezuka and a sleepy Echizen standing a few feet back.

They repeated everything and they were on their way.

"_Now that we're here, we go out the tap way."_

"_Hn, Ore-sama is cold."_

"_You control ice and you're a cold bitch of a diva, shut up Monkey King."_

"_Stupid brat!"_

"_Sa, let's not fight."_

"_Yeah, listen to the smiling freak for now."_

"_I need a pill."_

"_Mm, I concur Tezuka."_

They passed through a large vat and found themselves spat into the lake. Atobe semi-froze everyone and they swam to the shore.

Sanada took over and converted everyone to Shadow to safely run into the neighboring forest.

Everyone returned to their normal figures and walked further into the woods and away from the hell hole.

--

It was about four in the morning when Tezuka woke everyone up.

"We have to move. They'll realize we're gone by seven. I'm normally in the labs by then."

Tezuka picked up Echizen since he was still sleeping and they trekked further away from The Island.

"I can't believe it. Just like that, we're gone," Fuji said in a small voice.

"I feel like it's a dream."

"Where are we though?" Yukimura asked after Sanada.

Ryoma's ear twitched slightly. "I hear cars. There's a highway nearby." Sanada transported them to the side of the highway, but still in the bush.

'Catskills' a sign read.

"We're in Upstate New York."

"How are we going to get anywhere though? We don't have a car."

"Yet," Yukimura said as he eyes the guardrail and some scraps of rubber and tire along the stretch of road.

He moved them towards him and into the forest. He melded the metal together in the shape of an SUV and the rubber scraps into tires. He formed every other part of a car and put it all together. Above them were streetlights, which he made into head and tail lights.

"We need chairs."

"We also need windows." Yukimura brought forth the broken glass on the roadway and made them into perfect windows.

"We still need seats."

"Echizen, I'm working on it!"

The blue haired boy caught sight of some abandoned cars and grinned. He ripped the seats out of them and placed them in the SUV.

They all climbed in, with Tezuka in the driver's seat.

Fuji zapped the car and though it didn't roar to life, it began to move. Tezuka drove the car up to an entrance before driving onto the highway.

"We need a license plate." Yukimura looked back and drew some extra metal to make a Canadian plate that said 'YAOI N LUV'.

"Why are we going south?"

"We're going to Pennsylvania. We have to stay in big states so it would take longer for them to find us."

Ryoma sat back and rested his head on Sanada's shoulder.

'We're free.'


End file.
